FA Meets Groove
8/1/2011 08:02 PM Back to 2011 Logs Protofire Murusa First Aid Groove This day found the Monastery as peaceful as it ever was. The trainees and monks wandered - it was a day of rest, and this day found Protofire enjoying it himself. The overhead sky was a dark purple from the distant force field-dome that protected the city. He sighed, and unfolded his arms to clasp them behind his back, under his wings as he stopped, peering curiously into an occupied grotto. Murusa was called by another guard to come and lead First Aid to the Monastery. She greeting the mech at the gates and had him follow her. She smiles spotting the mech he is to meet with this cycle. "Good cycle Protofire." she states with a slight inflection of affection toward the mech. "I believe you were expecting this mech?" First Aid follows the tall guardian femme into the monastery, looking curiously around the grounds as they walk. "Hello Protofire," He says politely. "Thank you, Murusa." Protofire turns before he could see who was in the grotto and smiles, bowing to both "My dear... and you sir." he notes, nodding to First Aid "I believe he is. Have we met before? ' he asks, rubbing a chin Murusa smiles to the young mech, "Most welcome. I shall remain nearby to escort you out should you need it." she informs him. "I'm not really supposed to be in the monastery.. too tempting for the monks for a femme to be around them." she notes, humor in her tone since she's obviously old enough to be an ever so great grand creator. Protofire smirks "How can they learn to resist it if it is not sometimes within their vision? They will not always be hidden away in the Monastery." First Aid nods politely to Murusa. "We met outside the walls about ten orns back- I don't know if you remember me or not?" Protofire ahhs and brightens - literally. "Ah! I remember now, yes. Forgive me - it’s hard to remember everyone I meet these days." he remarks to First Aid apologetically "Do stay please Murusa, if you wish. What is it you wanted to see me for, young Autobot?" Murusa inclines her head, "I remember, young one." she notes, then a chuckle to Protofire, "Oh as if I were such a temptation at my age? Try having them resist a younger femme my dear Protofire." she notes, still amused. First Aid glances sideways at Murusa- Hot Spot said to be discreet. "Um... I'm looking for someone, sir, and I was told he was here. But exactly who and why I'm looking for him needs to remain secret- it's a matter of his safety." "Like all things, one starts on easier lessons and works their way up." quips Protofire, pointedly taking a step sideways out of the way. "Ahh. You were? I am sorry Murusa - would you then step away for a few moments? " he turns back to her now. Murusa inclines her head, "Of course." she states and moves a good distance away where she cannot hear them but can watch other things. She's protective of Protofire, and it shows. "Thank you," First Aid says. He waits until Murusa is out of audio pickup range, and says. "I'm trying to find a mech named Groove- I was told that he was here?" Protofire hmms a little bit quietly "Groove? " he rubs his chin "It rings a FAINT diode in my old ears. Do you have more information on him? And here? As in the monastery, or Crystal City? " he drops to a knee, to make it easier to speak with the younger one First Aid nods. "He's about my height- white, black, and a little bit of tan paint job-" First Aid pauses- should he mention the ping? "He's probably been here a little bit less than a steller cycle." "At the Monastery? White, black and tan..." he rubs his chin again ponderously again, sitting back and flaring out his wings "About your size?" First Aid nods. Protofire hrms and stretches out a wing "May I consult the Master of Students in this endeavor? He knows the classes more than I." Murusa continues to stand there, watching things. Not hearing a word. First Aid nods. "Of course- I just... it's important that I find him. There may be others looking for him who wish him harm." Hopefully not, but they were hidden in the first place because of the threat of discovery. "He is VERY safe here, trust me." asserts Protofire "These are the future of the Temple of Primus - and of my city. I would die for any one of them." he taps his comm, sending it quietly to Murusa and his Master of Students "Protofire to Master Flare." Murusa cocks her head a bit, peering at the mech a long moment. First Aid watches and waits quietly. The Master replies after a few moments "Proceed General Protofire. " Protofire keeps his optics upon First Aid "Yes. Where would Student Groove be at this time? " "Ah, one moment." First Aid continues waiting. "Ah. He is in the grotto, meditating." Protofire stood and gestured 'This way." First Aid smiles. "Thank you," and follows the winged mech. Protofire moves towards the Grotto, gesturing Murusa to accompany them as he stepped along the path, quietly. Murusa moves to join them, "This should be entertaining... observing monks staring at yours truly." Groove is kneeling in his meditation within the grotto, head ducked and audios offline as he focuses on the soft hum of his systems. A prickling sensation across his armor, the unmistakable feeling that somebody is watching him, makes him glance up, trying to locate the source of the gaze. Catching sight of Protofire, he immediately onlines his audios and stands, offering up a small bow of respect. He tilts his head curiously when he catches sight of the two standing with Protofire, wondering why they're here, though something seems familiar about the mech... Protofire had paused at the entrance to the Grotto and flipped his wings. He smiles and bows deeply, returning the respect. "I apologize for interrupting your meditations, but there is someone here who is looking for you, Groove." he remarks, one wing lifting up its' glowing panels to reveal First Aid standing just to one side of the gold and red mech. Murusa stands at the entry point, to guard over the meeting so it is not disturbed. First Aid recognizes Groove immediately from the video decrypted from Hot Spot's memories. His vocalizer clicks, a brief stutter. "Hello, Groove. I'm very glad to have found you." He takes a step towards the other mech. Groove smiles at both Protofire and this new mech, stepping forward to greet both mechs properly. "It's not a problem." He says to the older mech, before turning his attention to the red and white mech as he spoke. "Well, here I am." He pauses, tilting his head again. "This is probably an odd question, but have we met before? You seem kinda familiar..." He trails off with a small laugh. Protofire moves to one side, and folds his arms to watch, his face somewhat serious now, as though concerned. "You know me?" First Aid breaks into an incredulous smile. "But- none of the other- yeah, you could say that. You're my brother- Hot Spot would have come too, but he had something he had to do, and we haven't told the others that we found you yet- and- what exactly do you remember?" Groove can't help another chuckle at how excited this makes the other mech, a matching grin making its way over his faceplates. "I don't remember who you are," he admitted, "But I know you. Though if we're brothers, it makes sense we'd never really /forget/, y'know?" He pauses again at the last question, rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't remember much. Little pieces here and there but nothing that's real clear." Protofire blinks at this, and glances to Murusa. He leans towards her "Hot Spot. Is that not the S&R who requested leave to find out why he is wanted by the Autobots? " he asks her softly as the two youths spoke. "The others did- and I didn't remember what any of you looked like, I just knew you were out there. Everyone will be so glad you're safe. They're- well, Blades is- back in Iacon, Hot Spot and I were going to go back but we heard you were here, and Streetwise in still in Cubicron." "The others did- and I didn't remember what any of you looked like, I just knew you were out there. Everyone will be so glad you're safe. They're- well, Blades is- back in Iacon, Hot Spot and I were going to go back but we heard you were here, and Streetwise in still in Cubicron." First Aid says. "But Wheeljack and Perceptor came up with a way to decrypt the memories that were locked away." Murusa inclines her head to Protofire. "That's the one." she replies softly. Protofire adds "He requested to be released of his duties to join the Autobots too, right?" Murusa just smiles to Protofire, "Am I your memory file now dear?" she asks even softer, "What he does and why is for his reasons. I would not begrudge a mech to be with family." Protofire chortles softly and steps away quietly "Nor would I, though we will miss his devotion." he admits quietly. Groove nods, obviously considering what this means. "So you know where the other are?" His grin widens, excitement starting to build at the prospect of actually /finding/ the mechs he knows he's been missing. "And these mechs figured out a way get our memories back? All of 'em?" It feels totally natural to refer to himself and his brothers as a group already, and he can't bring himself to question it. First Aid nods, then shakes his head, trying to answer both questions at once. "Yes- you're the last one. Everyone else is safe now." Now is the operative word in that sentence. "The decryption process isn't perfected yet- it's unlocked a lot of things, but not everything- the rest will just take time." There's another long pause. "Does that mean you're willing to let one of them decrypt your memories? You want to remember?" First Aid smiles. Murusa hms softly, murmuring, "Decryption..". Groove laughs. "Of course I do. Even with all of this," He gestures to the grotto around them and the monastery in general, "It's still hard not to remember who I am. But, hey, even if it doesn't work, this way we'd at least have each other." He pauses, glancing over at Protofire and the femme next to him a little curiously. "Of course, I'd need to come to Iacon with you, right? Would we need to get Streetwise?" He marvels for a moment at how familar a name he'd only heard once feels. Protofire turns to focus back on the conversation. His form seemed a little darken now, wings tight against his back as he listened to First Aids' response.(re) "Well... it'd be easier if you came to Iacon." First Aid says- because it would, and he really WANTS Groove to. "But Streetwise is staying in Cubicron, at least for now. You don't have to, if you don't want to..." Murusa frowns a bit at the darkening of Protofire's form, but says nothing. She just watches on, guarding the meeting. Groove doesn't manage to completely hide his frown at Protofire's reaction, though he tries to focus on his brother. "Well, they've been taking real good care of me here, but..." But he finally has a chance to find out just what he lost, and no matter how much he wants to stay, he can't let go of that. "I think I'll come with you." He feels a stab of guilt at the decision, but he hopes Protofire will understand. "You would need to ask permission from the Master of Students first, Groove. " Protofire finally speaks up "You cannot simply leave the monastery without permission. That would be breaking your oath." First Aid looks worries. "Do you think he would give it?" First Aid asks, turning to Protofire. "It's very important. Not just for us and Groove but..." His voice trails off. "We were hidden because there was a worry that the Decepticons were after us." Murusa comms up the Master of Students to see if he can see the two. "That is up to him, and how Groove is doing in his duties. It is a dangerous world out there. There are more dangers than just the Decepticons." Explains Protofire calmly. "I admit, I am reluctant to give my own consent to this venture, despite its' importance. Hot Spot was sent because his duties take him already into the dangers, and because he is more prepared than Groove." Flare responds quietly to Murusa "I can be there soon." Murusa comms a polite thank you to the Master of Students and waits for his arrival as she observes the two younglings, a faint smile upon her lips. Groove nods, turning his attention back to the older mech. "I understand your worries, sir. But... I can't let this go." He gives his brother a worried glance-he doesn't like the thought of possibly being dragged into a war he doesn't want anything to do with, but he's finally found a link to his past. "Please, sir. I might not get another chance." His voice is tinged slightly with desperation as he edges slightly closer to First Aid. "It is not my decision, but perhaps we can find a compromise. " notes Protofire "I believe the Master will be here soon though. Would you tell me more, First Aid, of what was found and what you must do?" First Aid glances at Groove, offering a reassuring smile- it'll work out- but this isn't his decision to justify. Murusa looks over her shoulder, checking for the Master of Students. Groove ducks his head a little in embarrassment- he knows that the decision isn't Protofire's to make, but he's never had any real leads on his past, and with one standing right next to him he got a little carried away. "I'll save the pleading for him, then, sir." Protofire smirks a little bit "Be more cunning than pleading, as you would know he is not one to suffer begging easily." he notes to the youth. Flare arrived, a younger mech built similar to Protofire, but more modern in appearance. Sleeker and moving more spritely as he paused, glancing to First Aid, and then turning to salute Protofire and Murusa. "I was told of an interesting situation here, Student Groove. Would you explain?" Murusa salutes the Master of Students, stepping back to her guard position. First Aid says, "I'm not sure exactly how much is safe to tell you, sir, but my brothers and I were created for a specific purpose, as guardians. Our creators sent us into hiding with guardians but with our memories locked by ourselves so that we'd be harder to find by the Decepticons." He breaks off. "Hello, Flare-" He greets the priest- he hadn't realized that Flare was the Master of Students. "But now that we've begun to remember, it's safer for us to be together than apart." Flare nods at First Aid "Ah, yes, you." he states, his smile softening a little. And then he focuses upon Groove expectantly. Protofire nods "I understand the need, but I hold many secrets, and can hold them well. Mostly, I wish to know what you wish to do without student." Groove bows out of respect to the newly arrived mech, nervousness bubbling up inside him. "Master Flare," he acknowledges, "First Aid has come looking for me, and wishes for me to return to Iacon with him." He straightens, catching Flare's optics before continuing. "He is one of my brothers, and should I join him and the others, I would possibly be able to retrieve my missing memories." Here he hesitates, if only for a moment. "I will understand and accept any decision you make, but with your blessing, I would like to rejoin my family." "What we would do? What do you mean?" First Aid asks, mildly confused. "We just want our brother back. We're supposed to be together, that's all." Murusa sighs at the mechs, "Honestly, how hard is it to understand." she mutters. "You mentioned, and so did Groove, missing memories." explains Protofire patiently. He glances to Murusa and frowns "It has nothing to do with being 'mechs' Murusa, but one's duty. Flare continues solemnly "Together or not, Groove did make a decision to join the Monastery did he not? He cannot simply drop all obligation to those who rely on him." He shifts "But... I do understand as any of us would, to learn more about who you are. You've a mystery about you indeed since we found you at the Monastery's steps. I do not think that going to Iacon is safe just yet, if you are in such danger as you claim, but I can arrange for a secure use of the Hospitals' machines to do the procedure here. " he offers instead. First Aid frowns. "But ..." He looks at Groove, confused. "You made an oath?" Back to Flare. "What about his obligations to us? And isn't it Groove's decision if, and where, any decryption takes place?" Murusa says, "Sir, perhaps I have a solution." "It is his decision, but it is MY decision on if he can go to Iacon or not, and I do not like the idea." notes Flare simply. He glances then to Murusa, nodding his head. You say, "I would like to offer my services as an escort for the youngling to Iacon. It would be easy enough to put him in monks robes to disguise him and then take the underground route to Iacon. I can remain with him or come back for him when he is ready to come back."" "I-if you wish me to stay, I will respect your decision, Master Flare." Groove falters momentarily- he knows he's given his oath to the monastery, but he'd hoped... He perks up slightly at Murusa's suggestion, hoping that just maybe Flare will accept that alternative. "I wouldn't wish to inconvenience you. I understand that I have a duty here, no matter my other ties." Flare glances to Murusa, and frowns more deeply. He folds his arms, the spear in the crook of one elbow as he stares at the ground "I would much prefer it to be held here, in our own City. you are our citizen after all, and we look out for our own." he admits, although not as strongly as before. He watched the two youths, almost expectantly. Protofire glanced behind him at Murusa, looking surprised. "I would like you to stay Groove, as you have much promise as one of our own warrior-monks, defenders of the city. If you promise to return here after your memories are uncovered, then I will consent. If things change because of those memories... we can discuss that then." he finally consents, one wing dropping. Murusa gave it a shot at least. She nods toward Flare in understanding. First Aid glances at Groove. The memories... Streetwise knew, but he'd decided to stay in Cubicron anyway- and Crystal Guards or not, the monastery didn't seem nearly as safe for Groove by himself, with no guards watching out especially for him as for Streetwise with his own bodyguards. "Thank you, Flare." He says. He doesn't comment on what may or may not happen afterwards. No sense borrowing trouble. Yet, anyway. Groove barely manages to smother the wide grin threatening to cross his faceplates, bowing deeply to both Flare and Murusa in gratitude. "Of course, Master Flare. I would never abandon my oath to this monastery, not after all you have done for me. I swear to you I will return once my memories have been returned to me, and I will find a way to repay you for this kindness." "Excellent." states Flare simply "Gather your things then. And remember the lessons of the outside world - it is dangerous, always be careful." First Aid smiles at Groove, although he's a little worried, inwardly, about the oaths Groove's just casually sworn. The memories change things- at least for him, and he's not sure how Groove will reconcile them with what they- the Protectobots- were created for. Murusa smiles toward Protofire and then steps back for the Master of Students to leave when he is ready. "Should I take our guest to the gates sir or did you wish to do so?" she asks Protofire. "I can take Groove when he's ready to go." Protofire still seems a little bit displeased at... something. He looks at Murusa then and replies "Why not let them go and gather his things together? If they are brothers, they should get to know each other. No sense having him wait outside the city like an unwanted person." "Everyone's going to be so glad you're safe," First Aid says to Groove in an aside as the priests and guardian talk. Murusa inclines her head, "Why not indeed." she agrees softly. Groove bows again to the three conversing elders before speaking up. "With your permission, Master Flare, First Aid and myself will fetch my things?" He can't quite hide the grin at his brother's words- he's had no idea how worried he's been for the other himself. "I do not wish to take up any more of Murusa's time then is absolutely necessary." Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Protofire's LogsCategory:Murusa's LogsCategory:First Aid's LogsCategory:Groove's LogsCategory:Gestalt Genesis TP